I'm the who of the WHAT!
by AwayLemonade
Summary: I can't exactly remember what this story is about, since I wrote it oh so long ago...when I was 11? Anyway It's a SessKag GOING TO BE PUT THROUGH CONSTRUCTION


Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha and the ever adorable and cold Sesshoumaru

This is a Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fic so if you don't like them please do not read. If you're a big fan of Kikyou then please do not read. Thank you for reading this and enjoy the story.

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

### Flash back or scene change###

Dream state

Chapter one- I'm who of the WHAT?

'Inu Yasha mates with that clay pot for hours on end; I'm truly disgusted with that, the first time I saw them do 'it' I ran home and cried non stop, when one day I woke up feeling better than ever it seemed that I had cried so much I didn't care anymore what Inu Yasha does with Kikyou. He even is pathetic enough to go "WENCH BRING ME SOME RAMEN, or BITCH BOIL SOME HOT WATER FOR MY RAMEN." But you know now I've had it, it's truly the last straw. I went home yesterday and thought back from the first time I came to the Feudal Era and until this very day. It's never been about me, ya there might have been those times like when Inu Yasha first turned human, but I thought about it and he just probably thought I was his 'precious' Kikyou.' Kagome thought as she jumped into the well to return home.

Kagome then shot an arrow that was surrounded by a yellow light. 'Thank you Midoriko for helping me master my Miko powers!' Kagome thought to herself as she slowed down time in the Feudal Era, and sealed the well for the time being.

"Kagome! It's so good your home again! Go upstairs and clean up dinner will be ready in 23 minutes." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter

"Okay Mama." Kagome said and ran upstairs to clean up before supper.

As Kagome washed her face she could have sworn to herself she saw a sun yellow sun and a baby blue moon in the middle of her forehead but she shrugged it of and thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her.

"Kagome, Souta, Dad! Suppers ready!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs. Kagome and Souta ran downstairs. Kagome slid into her sit very lady like, unlike Souta who just plopped himself right on the chair and immediately began to fill his plate.

"Kagome how does it feel to be almost 18?" Her mom asked

"Hwy bon't erget eee!" Souta said his moth full of rice (A/N- I nearly put his mouth full of mice. Lol)

"Souta sweetheart chew swallow then say that again please." His mom told him, Souta gulped all of his food down and then said.

"Hey don't forget about me! I turn 14!" Souta said.

"I would never forget about you!" Mrs. Higurashi said to her son

"Mama if you do excuse me, I need to go do something very important." Kagome said and put her dishes away in the sink.

"My my children these days! Back when I was a child.." Jii-chan began to lecture, which made Souta stifle a groan, as he continued to stuff his face.

Kagome ran upstairs and opened her old photo album of her, her mother, Jii-chan, Souta, and her father. '3 months and a half from now it will be my birthday, Souta's birthday and the day dad left. Kami do I miss my father, I can hardly remember what his voice sounded like.' Kagome thought as tears made there way to her eyes as she looked at her families smiling faces. Kagome fell asleep clutching the leather photo album to her chest.

"My my Kagome how many nights do you cry yourself to sleep holding that leather photo album?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned her sleeping daughter; she sighed and walked into the room and pulled the covers over her sleeping body then kissed her forehead when it glowed a bright yellow sun and a baby blue colored moon. "Oh my, the sealing spell is beginning to wear off already on Kagome. I had so many chances to tell you and show you what you were but I brushed it off and told myself later, I think when you turn 18 and your brother turns 14 I'll tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Mrs. Higurashi said and closed the door to her daughters' room.

#####The next Day Kagome's Pov#####

I detached myself from the leather photo album and stretched my cramped up arms. I sighed as I went to the washroom to wash away the dried up tear tracks. I grabbed some clean undergarments and headed to the bathroom.

I undressed my self and stepped into the steaming hot shower, being the feudal all the time has made me grown accustomed to the steaming water in the hot springs. I picked up the strawberries and cream scented shampoo and began to lather my hair with it. I ran my fingers like and comb through my hair as I rinsed out the shampoo. After about 10 minutes I had rinsed my hair I turned off the shower then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a clean towel around my body.

I dried my body and squeezed excess water out of my hair; I got dressed then went straight to my room. Then I got a black colored hair tie and quickly brushed my hair then did my hair up in a braid.

Sighing I grabbed my ugly worn out yellow back pack, and stuff one and a half months wroth of undergarments, sock, and clothes. Next I went to the bath room and took my finished bottle of shampoo out and replaced it with a new one. I got 7 new bars of Lavender soap just in case. I took my camera of my dresser and took 8 new rolls of film, I went downstairs dragging my bag with me and got 12 Twix bars, 20 snickers, 5 Mr. Big, 24 bars of Jersey milk chocolate, and a big handful of colorful suckers and gummy bears. I took the sleeping bag out of the closet and rolled it up again and attached it to my backpack. I got over 54 packages of ramen out of the cupboard, which was an assortment of flavors.

I quickly wrote a note to my family and left it on the kitchen counter, before I left it on the kitchen counter I quickly re-read it.

(This is suppose to be in Italics to sorry if it's not)

_Dear Mama, Souta, and Jii-chan, _

_I have gone back to the Feudal era I think I'm going to stay for a months and a half, don't worry about me I promise you that I'll be fine. Thank you mama for storing up on ramen and chocolate bars, Shippo will absolutely go nuts over the snickers, because I know how much he loves those. Mama by the way I think it's best to take me out of school and maybe home school me? I don't know I just don't want people to think I'm the walking dead like Kikyou because I'm not her! Anyways take care._

_Xoxo Lots of Love xoxo,_

_Kagome_

I found that everything looked alright I left through the backdoors and walked over to the well house doors, on opening the doors I saw the innocent looking well looking at me, and I jumped in.

As soon as I felt the dirt beneath m feet I used the vines growing on the sides of the well to help pull me up and out of the well. I threw my yellow backpack over the rim on the well and heaved myself over as the backpack gave a satisfying 'THUD.'

"KAGOME!" I heard Shippo call my name and turned around just in time to catch his body.

"Lady Kagome how nice of you to return 2 days earlier." Miroku said as he inched closer to me.

'SMACK. WHACK.'

"You hentai, Houshi," I heard Sango mutter under her breath. "Kagome!" Sango said forgetting about Miroku as she hugged me.

"Hey Sango, what's with everyone attacking me like they'll never see me again?" I asked my sister/ best friend

"Inu Baka brought Kikyou into our shard hunting group! And she said if me or Kirara came anywhere near her she purify us! She said that all Youkai where what's that word….? Um… Basturds!" My adoptive pup told me.

"Don't worry that clay pot can't even sense the jewel shards anymore, so it's alright to say she can't purify you the most she would do is scream for her mate." I said to my son and Sango who looked at me.

#####End Kagome's Pov########

"Does Inu Yasha know?" Sango asked Kagome

"I don't think so," Kagome said to Sango "But I made a decision that I will go around without Inu Yasha anymore." Kagome said calmly

"WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE WITH THE CLAY POT AND THAT BAKA DOG?" Shippo yelled

"No. Shippo sweetie I was going to ask you if you would like to come with me." Kagome asked her adoptive son.

"Of coarse I'm not going to loose a mother twice in one life time!" Shippo said a snuggled into Kagome's stomach more.

"Ne, Kagome would you mind if I came along with you?" Sango asked

"Of course I wouldn't mind! Where like sisters!" Kagome said and smile warmly at Sango.

"Let's head back to the village and tell Kaede what we're going to do, otherwise she might get worried." Kagome said and began to walk to the village Shippo in her arms and Sango beside her dragging and unconscious monk. When they arrived at the village Kagome sensed Inu Yasha and Kikyou sitting in the God tree.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
